


At the Head of the Table

by madelegg



Series: To Kiss a Lover, to Kiss a Friend [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dinner, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Political Alliances, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelegg/pseuds/madelegg
Summary: It's been months since Dimitri and Claude have seen each other. Work gets in the way. But Claude will be damned if he lets Dimitri sit next to him and pretend like everything is completely normal!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: To Kiss a Lover, to Kiss a Friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	At the Head of the Table

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this fic was Dimiclaude kissing desperately.

This was supposed to be a serious political dinner. It was the whole reason Claude had traveled for days across Almyra, across the Alliance, and deep into Faerghus with a caravan of nobility trailing behind him, to meet with Dimitri, now the King of United Fodlan, to eat and begin the long and arduous process of creating official alliances for the sake of peace and trade. It had been months since Dimitri had last seen Claude after the old Alliance heir had traveled to Almyra to make this dream of peace a reality, and Dimitri was certainly happy to have him back in the capital again.

But that did not make it appropriate for Claude to be playing footsie with him under the dinner table.

It had started with Claude’s knee resting lightly against Dimitri’s under the table, a gesture that made the Faerghus king smile, feeling Claude’s eyes on him as well. And then Claude had to push it further. He rested the toe of his boot on Dimitri’s, rubbed their ankles together, tried to slide his foot up Dimitri’s calf. When Dimitri tried to move his foot away without drawing attention to himself, Claude slid his foot behind, hooking him around his ankle to pull him back. 

With all these nobles lined up around the massive royal dining table, with Dimitri and Claude seated conveniently at the head, Dimitri was growing increasingly more frustrated by Claude’s childish antics. All eyes were on them. He couldn’t let Claude ruin foreign relations by forcing him to make a bad impression, but he couldn’t snap at Claude in front of all of these men and women either.

So he had to fight back. With his left foot, Dimitri kicked Claude away, but that only encouraged him. Claude grew more wily, nudging with his knee now, pressing their calves together, moving so far over that Dimitri could not scoot away without looking suspicious. All the while, he was juggling conversations with his guests, making sure they all had an equal portion of his attention, which was a challenge in itself, Claude’s childishness nonwithstanding. 

Just when Dimitri thought he couldn’t stand another moment of this foolishness, Claude pushed it too far. His hand slid onto his thigh, down to his knee, and squeezed right at the ticklish spot. Dimitri jumped, immediately covered it with a clearing of his throat, and everyone looked at him, thinking he was trying to get their attention to make an announcement.

“I hope you are all having a wonderful time so far,” he hurried to say before the beat of silence became awkward. “On behalf of all of Faerghus, I am infinitely grateful that you all value peace between our great nations and have taken it upon yourselves to be a part of this historical meeting. Our future generations will surely thank you.” He paused, scrambling to come up with a reason for him to actually be speaking. “Now, Duke Riegan and I must step away for just a moment before the first course arrives, but please do not hesitate to let one of the castle staff know if you need anything.”

He stood and gave them a polite bow, staring sharply at Claude until he did the same, and then walked briskly out, knowing Claude followed behind, no doubt with that smirk of his.

Once they’d walked far enough away from the dining hall that they would not be heard, Dimitri turned on him. 

“ _ What _ on the goddess’s green earth do you think you are doing, Claude!” Dimitri hissed. “Do you wish to make a fool of me? Of yourself? This dinner could change the course of history, let alone determine the futures of millions of  _ our _ people, and you are prepared to risk that for more of your childish antics?”

Claude stared at Dimitri as he lectured and when he finally stopped, his dark lips spread into a smile.

“I missed you, Mitya.”

Dimitri scowled and turned his head away. “Now is not the time, Claude,” he said, spitting his lover’s name. “I will not have you implying that I did not miss you simply because I understand time and place.”

Dimitri was angry, there was no denying that, but he could feel his guard lowering the longer he remained in Claude’s presence privately. He’d tried to suppress it, tried to pretend like it wasn’t on his mind, but these past few months without Claude by his side had been agony, only assuaged by constant work. He knew if he stayed here, so close to Claude that he could practically feel the warmth of his body through his clothes, then he would never want to return to that stuffy dinner party.

“I’m not trying to imply that you didn’t miss me too,” Claude said, gently taking Dimitri’s hand and pressing their palms together, fingers lacing. 

“Then what  _ are  _ you trying to do?”

“Get close to you,” Claude said, as if such a question was ridiculous to even ask. He squeezed Dimitri’s hand a little tighter and Dimitri’s face flushed. “I missed you,” he repeated.

Dimitri gritted his teeth; Claude hadn’t even tried very hard and already Dimitri’s walls had fallen. With a powerful yank, he pulled his lover into his arms and crushed their lips together, teeth banging with the force, and Claude only melted into the aggressive grip of his king. His hands slid up, tangling in Dimitri’s groomed blond hair, and Dimitri’s hands slid down, lustfully cupping Claude’s round rump. This would be over in a moment, in seconds, and then they’d be back, sitting stiffly in front of a table of strangers. But for now, they could drink in each other rather than the wine, and even though it was not enough, it would keep them until they could slip away once more. Claude would make sure of that.


End file.
